Changing Tides
by Dallirious
Summary: She's made a name for herself as the Ice Queen and with just the thought of fire she's beginning to melt. Narcissa/Charlie


**Title:** Changing Tides  
**Character Pairing:** Narcissa Malfoy/Charlie Weasley  
**Prompt:** These Young Men  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 742  
**Summary:** ___She's made a name for herself as the Ice Queen and with just the thought of fire she's beginning to melt_..

* * *

Immune to their charms, is what your Mother used to say with pride. Granted the sentence always seemed unfinished, as though she was holding back. You've always suspected it was something along the lines of 'unlike your Sister, who is fast becoming the risen Whore of Babylon'. Whatever had been left unsaid the truth of the matter is that you're not entirely immune to their charms. You're just too skilled at hiding your emotions. Even now, let's face it, you're not exactly youthful anymore. Your beauty certainly hasn't deteriorated as your sister's did in Azkaban, but you're no longer the flowering beauty everyone clambers to look at. You're also not naive enough to think otherwise. Yet these young men have always had a way with you. And if you were more like your sister you would have let them have their way with you. So it shouldn't surprise you when he's caught your eye over the years. It doesn't, not really. What does surprise you is that you've found yourself having to bite your lip in an effort not to smile. You've looked at the boy with irritation so many times that it does surprise you that he's still watching you after so long. When everyone else fades away into the background, he's still there with those dark eyes on you.

For days after the trials you find yourself lost in a haze. Your husband believes it's due to mourning your sister. Your son is certain all the stress they've put you through over the years has finally done you in. But it's that young man that steals your mind at the most inopportune moments. Images of him taming dragons sift through your mind on occasion.

Yes, that's exactly what you shouldn't be thinking about. You shouldn't be thinking about that at all. However, you can't help but remember seeing him at the Welsh Sanctuary on one of your many visits with Lucius. Typical investors overseeing the progress made with their generous donation, until you saw a lot more than you bargained for. He couldn't have been more than twenty then, out in the field working with a growing hatchling. The Sanctuary bred Wesh Green was only slightly taller than him at the time and yet he played with it as though it were some overgrown puppy. It was all at once endearing and terrifying and you barely managed to deny the shiver working its way down your spine. That bare sun-kissed muscular chest, heat radiating from him... you wonder what it would be like to be waiting for him in the change rooms when he finishes for the day. After all it had always been a thrill at Hogwarts to meet Lucius after Quidditch. But this, you're certain, would be more primal. You'd feel his blood pumping as he pinned you to the wall, your nails digging into his strong arms as he kissed you roughly. He'd be hot and sweaty, which would fill your senses with that pure male scent you hungered for as a girl. You probably wouldn't even remember how your legs ended up around his waist or how his fingers ended up thrusting into you as you moaned against his mouth. He'd have you needing him, craving him, but he wouldn't dare make you beg for him. You would have been prepared to, however. For the first time in your life you would have been prepared to disregard everything you've ever been taught and just beg for release, beg to be filled completely...

"Mother?"

You clear your throat and glance at your son across the dining table. "I'm sorry, Draco, you were saying something about a Ball?" Smooth recovery. You've still got it.

Almost.

"A masquerade, yes... Are you alright, Mother?"

"You look flushed, Narcissa," your husband adds and you find it might be best to excuse yourself.

Both men stand with you, perfect gentlemen as always, and it makes you briefly wonder if Charlie would do the same. Yes, you think he would. He doesn't seem completely uncouth. "It's best I retire for the evening, but I'll be happy to help you with your planning tomorrow, Sweetheart." You smile tenderly and even allow Lucius to kiss you as you pass him.

A good show for your son, that's all it is now.

But it is certainly not your son you think of as you climb the stairs and let your mind wander of its own accord.


End file.
